1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to game systems and related methods for updating game interfaces thereof, and, more particularly to electronic-paper game systems capable of changing multiple chess game interfaces and related methods for updating game interfaces thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chess game is one kind of popular games which belongs to a leisure-longan game. Today, various kinds of playing rules and props to play chess games have been proposed and widely used around the world. Generally, a chess game may comprise a chessboard and a number of chessmen, and users or players may control the movement of the chessmen on the chessboard according to the game playing rule of each game to play the chess game. There are a certain amount of chessmen for a conventional chessboard and losing any one of them may affect the integrity of its game rule such that the game may not be continued and the lost chessman must be re-purchased. In this case, originally uncompleted set of chessmen may be discarded, both were a pity, and will waste money. In addition, one conventional chessboard may only support one specific game function. When adding multiple game functions to a single chessboard, the volume and the weight of entire chessboard will be relatively increased, thus not only occupying more spaces but also making it hard to be stored. Another way to play chess game is using an electronic chessboard to substitute for the conventional physical chessboard and all of the chessmen to play the chess game. The so-called electronic chessboard is a chessboard using a touch-sensitive screen to replace the conventional physical chessboard and all of the chessmen and utilizes the changing of the backgrounds of the program interfaces to play multiple chess games so as to generate variety entertainment chess functions on a single display interface for quickly used by users. Generally, one electronic chessboard is only suitable for one kind of game rules and the electronic chessboard only helps to record some data during playing the chess game, such as automatic time counting, automatic musical recording, automatic decision making, synchronized real-time broadcasting and so on. However, the users are not allowed to change the game content. Yet another way to play chess game is using an electronic device with a display function (e.g. the iPad). Although this method may allow the users to change the game content by software, because it has to continually supply power to the electronic device for displaying data in use, more power may be wasted. Current chessboard and chessmen typically have been manufactured by natural physical way so that the display content can not be manually changed. Moreover, the market-sold electronic chessboard is also not allowed the user to manually change the chess modes and contents.
It is therefore a desire to have a game system for supporting multiple chess games and can quickly switch the game content among all of supported chess games.